


A Stranger with a Reprimanded Reaper

by Avanalae



Series: The Wanderer [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Gen, Grim Reapers, Madame Red Lives, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: All it takes is one person to change absolutely everything. The chainsaw grinding to a halt signals a turning of the tides of fate.Takes place at the end of the Jack the Ripper arc.





	A Stranger with a Reprimanded Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little different than the others in the series because this one involves a major canon change instead of minor differences or additions. It was kind of a mash of ideas that I had and it ended up like this. I rather like it and I hope you do, too.

The world seems to slow as Grell lunges for Madame Red with his weapon pointed straight at her chest.

All in an instant.

She sees his eyes flash.

Ciel sees the glint of metal.

Sebastian thinks about stopping it…

...when he doesn't have to.

Suddenly there's a figure between Madame Red and Grell. He doesn't move and yet the chainsaw stops midair, whining loudly before it stutters and stops, hovering in place despite Grell's obvious attempts to make it move. 

But to their surprise, once Grell presumably makes eye contact with the stranger, he pales so quickly that Sebastian is sure a human would have fainted. His eyes are wide and he drops the chainsaw.

"H-Har- Ma- Mas- Uh- I- I-" Grell stutters so badly that he looks like he's vibrating. 

The small man looks down to the weapon before turning slightly so that the three of them can see most of his face. His smile is benign and almost sweet. Wild black hair curls around high cheekbones and green eyes gleam at them.

A green similar to Grell's but much…  _ more. _

Ciel finds himself desiring to take a step back. He notices his aunt shift nervously.

Sebastian, however, has not looked away from the man since he appeared.

Another man appears, dressed in a black suit with a long pair of clippers in one hand and a file in the other. The smaller man turns to him, smile unwavering as Ciel notices he is wearing a loose green sweater and some dark blue pants of some fabric he's not familiar with.

He looks relatively casual. But the two beings - reapers - before them… they must know something they don't. It's obvious. But just who is this man?

The newest visitor adjusts his glasses with the clippers. "Grell."

Grell is practically cowering, still staring at the smaller man.

He looks to the man, "Sir. I apologize for this breach of protocol. I promise that the situation will be remedied immediately.”

Finally the man makes a noise, a contemplative hum in the back of his throat. He looks away from the taller man to Grell. After a moment he holds out a hand. Grell swallows hard before taking it. A minute passes with Grell's expression changing every few seconds while the other maintains a small indulgent smile.

He let's Grell go and the reapers sags and nods. "Hey William…"

The other reaper huffs. "Do be grateful for his mercy."

"Yeah," Grell chokes out.

"Wait, mercy?" Finally Ciel can hold back no longer.

"Young master-"

"Don't tell me you plan on letting him get away with this? He must be brought to justice!" Ciel takes a breath to continue when he's interrupted. 

"By whose justice do you propose, young Ciel?" 

The man has turned slightly to look at him. Ciel blinks; he didn't expect the man to speak. "He will be tried and convicted here in England or he will be taken care of."

There's a pause as the green eyes take him in. He's starting to grow uncomfortable when they shift to look at Sebastian, then back to him. They make eye contact once again and he chuckles.

"You haven't quite thought this through yet, have you little one?"

Ciel grinds his teeth, tensing up, “He will-”

“Tell me, how will you confine him if he were to be sentenced to jail?”

“What?” Ciel blinks, body slackening in his confusion.

“How would you kill him if he were to be sentenced to death?” Ciel’s eyes widen as the calm and smooth voice prods him, not mocking but amused nonetheless. “I can assure you, little one, that reapers are not prone to mortal methods of execution.”

Ciel feels flustered and terribly annoyed. He obviously hadn’t thought this through but he won’t be swayed. “So, what? How can I be assured that he will receive a proper punishment for all the women he killed?” He sees his aunt wince but her time will come later. 

“Hm,” the green-eyed man looks at him.  _ Looks _ and Ciel can’t bring himself to turn away. He stares into green eyes and he feels like he’s falling. But the moment passes as the man blinks and Ciel feels he’s able to move again. “You are an interesting one, aren’t you, Ciel Phantomhive?” He looks to Sebastian, who has something burning in his eyes that Ciel doesn’t recognize. “A very interesting one indeed.”

He turns for a moment and waves at William, who bows and grabs Grell’s arm. The man winces but doesn’t speak as they disappear in a swirl of shadows. Ciel steps forward in alarm but the man turns back to them. 

“Worry not, little one,” Ciel huffs at that and he smiles, “I’m not sure you could come up with an appropriate punishment, as you do not know their way or even Grell himself.”

“ _ Their _ way?” Sebastian speaks up for the second time since he appeared, addressing him for the first. His expression is mild but for his burning, red eyes. “You speak as if you are not one of them.”

He smiles, indulgent, “I’m afraid you’re right. I am not a reaper. I’m something else entirely.”

“And what would that be?” Sebastian presses, looking viciously delighted.

He chuckles, his green eyes shining. Then he shrugs and says, “If I told you, you either wouldn’t believe me or you would, and I’m not sure which I’d prefer.”

Sebastian looks about to attack him, but Ciel isn’t sure why and isn’t sure if he wants that. “Try me,” Sebastian requests, voice enticing.

He smiles brightly, “Nope.” He then turns away from Sebastian who is visibly restraining himself. “Now then, little one.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“I do hope to see you again, you are ever so interesting.” He lightly grabs Ciel’s chin with one hand and tilts it up and before Ciel can react he’s placed a kiss on his forehead. “If you have need of me, call for me. My name is Harry.”

They blink and he’s gone, Sebastian growling almost sub-vocally.


End file.
